Welcome to My Personal Hell
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Squared Off The castaways will start on a square and move one square at a time. As they move, they have to flip over the square they were just on. Each castaway would go until they could no longer move. Last person standing wins. Reward: A boat party with two players of the winner's choice. Winner: Beorn Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects Every player must answer questions about the players in the game, then try and guess the answers most commonly given for the same questions. For every correct answer, a player is allowed to chop one of three ropes belonging to another castaway. Once all three ropes belonging to someone are cut, that person is eliminated. Last person standing wins. Winner: Phil Story Day 22 After the terrifying previous vote, Beorn had given up hope of being able to win the game, given his three extra votes at every Tribal Council. Aela attempted to console Beorn, but even she was not sure herself if he would be safe. Meanwhile, April and Barry rejoiced at the success of their vote, pleased that they now secured the majority. Paige was proud of herself for pulling off the first big move of the merge, and knew that there would be many more moves to come. Phil led a meeting with April, Barry, C.C., Paige, and Tom; declaring them a strong alliance of six that would overtake the game. All six were more than happy to work together. Jimin brought Mileena aside to ask where she stood, but the assassin was unsure. Jimin suggested working together with him to oppose the lead alliance, which she accepted. Seeing all the conversing going on, Beorn decided that he was not going to take it sitting down. Leaving camp to search the woods, Beorn hunted for an artifact to save himself. After taking a long time, with suspicion growing from his fellow players back at camp, Beorn finally found something tucked inside a log. Taking it out, Beorn discovered that he now had an advantage that allowed him to steal a vote from any other player at any Tribal Council up until final five. A major feeling of relief hit the shapeshifter upon this discovery. Day 23 Thunder-Kill met up with Luke for their reward challenge, with everyone excited to win the trip on the boat for a private party at sea. Everyone managed to stay in the challenge for a while, until Jimin was eliminated. The others faced off for a long time until Mileena was eliminated too. April followed suit, then Tom, then Barry, then Paige. Aela, Beorn, C.C., and Phil faced off for a while, until C.C. was cornered and eliminated. Aela cornered herself, leaving Beorn and Phil to face off for reward. After an intense last few moments, Beorn eliminated Phil and won reward. Happily accepting his reward, Beorn was tasked with choosing two people to join him on his trip. Without a second thought, he chose Aela. After a moment, he also chose Barry, wanting to speak with him. With that, everyone else was dismissed back to camp while Aela, Barry, and Beorn set off for their reward. Going on their ship; Aela, Beorn, and Barry were in for a good time. They partied and feasted while watching the ocean, joking around with one another. While feasting, Aela spotted something under the table. Dropping a fork, she knelt down and grabbed it. Beorn then told his ally that he would like to speak to Barry privately, allowing Aela to move to the other side of the ship to read the scroll. Reading it, she discovered that it gave the location to a Magic Wand hidden at the Immunity challenge. Alone, Beorn asked Barry about his decision to use a Fatality Ring against him. Barry explained that it was to prove his loyalty to those who were trying to save him, something Beorn understood. Beorn then told Barry that it was a fair move, as Beorn went after him first, but he assured the police officer that he would still work with him if he wanted to. Back at camp, Mileena and Paige went out fishing. Paige asked Mileena why they were not working together, as the two of them had a lot in common. Mileena explained that Paige's interests were different than her's, but the wrestler assured the assassin otherwise. The two agreed that a nice blindside would be in order, considering the fact that Beorn would be easier to vote out when the numbers were less. Meanwhile, Jimin pulled C.C. and Tom aside, suggesting that they pull a blindside on Phil. The two considered the offer, and discussed it privately. Day 24 Thunder-Kill gathered for their next Immunity challenge, learning that it was a fan favorite, Touchy Subjects. Luke took the Immunity necklace back from Paige and gave everyone pens and paper. Everybody started writing their answers, while Aela snagged the Magic Wand when nobody was looking. Once everyone had their answers, they took to their stations and the challenge begun. The challenge outcome can be seen here: Second Chances 3 Touchy Subjects. At camp, everybody felt awkward because of the answers they received. However, Paige made everyone swear that no one's answers would affect the game. Aela and Beorn were on edge. However, Beorn revealed his ability to steal a vote to Aela, giving them a glimmer of hope. Aela and Mileena did some talking, with Aela proposing a plan to vote out April, who could easily win the game. Mileena mentioned the idea to Paige, who was also interested. Paige talked with Phil and Tom about the idea, but mentioned how they should keep it a secret from Barry. The two men were hesitant to turn on their alliance so soon, but they knew that April was a threat. April noticed that people were talking to her, and Barry noticed the same with him. This gave the duo cause for alarm. Barry talked with Jimin and Paige, in an attempt to convince them that Beorn should go before April. They were hesitant to accept the idea, suggesting that April would be a better vote in the long run. C.C., after hearing Phil and Tom discussing the April vote, opposed it by bringing up Beorn's challenge strength. Using it to her argument, she mentioned how Beorn could easily win more future challenges and become invulnerable. This got everyone thinking, spreading even more confusion about the upcoming vote. At Tribal Council, Beorn defended himself as someone who could easily be voted out later. April rebuked him by mentioning his strength in challenges and cunning ways with words, giving a spiel as to how Beorn being able to convince people to vote her is exactly why he is a threat. With everyone else being relatively silent, Luke gave the word to vote. Before it started, Beorn revealed his advantage to steal a vote, stealing April's vote to cast for her. Due to this, April was not allowed to vote. Beorn cast his vote for April, as well as casting April's vote for herself. When Luke asked if anybody would play an artifact, Aela remained silent. The votes were read, as it was revealed that the tribe unanimously eliminated Beorn, with Aela breaking her word. Beorn disappointingly had his torch snuffed as he left the game. Aela held her head in her hands in disappointment of herself, while April sighed in relief. Luke mentioned that hesitation was strong despite the tribe's unity in voting, as the Thunder-Kill members returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running